


Adrenaline Rush

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Surveillance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: Gavin had never been alone during those lustful evenings. Elijah had made sure of that.





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherishedsaulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishedsaulie/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, cherishedsaulie! Thank you for your patience <3

With a soft sigh, Elijah Kamski swirled the melting ice cubes around the base of his empty whiskey glass.

Ever since he’d resigned as Cyberlife’s CEO, Elijah’s days tended to fly by in a blur, no day more significant than the one preceding it. Somewhat satisfactory, but also predictable. He craved that excitement he felt when he first settled permanently into his home, several RT600 models there to fulfill his every whim. However, that exhilaration had gradually faded as Elijah had become accustomed to his new lifestyle.

His reason for resigning? Simply that his work was done.

Elijah had founded the corporation from scratch, invented thirium and other various android bio-components, and overseen basic to advanced work operations. Now, Cyberlife stores spanned far and wide, and androids were fully integrated into humanity’s daily lives. Elijah had fulfilled his life-long ambition, and in turn, changed the world.

He had no reason to remain CEO of Cyberlife when someone else could easily take over and maintain everything he had built up; Elijah wanted to reap the rewards of his labour, for even before Cyberlife’s creation, he’d realised just how fragile and short human lives were.

A good example was the death of Elijah’s mother. She had died of breast cancer when he was fourteen. She hadn’t even reached her fifties. Soon after that, he’d moved in with his father, his mother-in-law, and his half-brother of the same age, Gavin.

_Ah, Gavin._ Elijah smiled wryly.

They had never gotten along well during those four years of living together. Despite that, Elijah had always felt drawn to Gavin, even if his half-brother would often pick fights with him. However, their differences were what made Gavin so intriguing. Each day had been anything but predictable.

Unfortunately, Elijah hadn’t seen him since he was in his twenties.

Maybe that ought to change.

_

  
Within the next week, Elijah had tracked Gavin down. He was still based in Detroit, worked in the Detroit City Police Department’s central station as a homicide detective, and lived alone.

Perfect.

Monitoring Gavin wouldn’t be a problem.

_

 

Luckily for Elijah, his success meant having plenty of contacts. He’d easily been able to hire someone specialising in the installation of discreet spy equipment. Multiple wireless cameras, motion sensors, and listening devices were hidden in every room of Gavin’s apartment, all while the man himself was at work.

One of Elijah’s spare rooms was then converted into a spot where he could monitor Gavin’s home.

The preparations were complete.

_

  
The first time Elijah watched Gavin was after the man returned home from work. There was something thrilling about seeing his estranged half-brother on the screen in front of him.

Thanks to technological advances in the past several years, Elijah could sit back, relax and observe Gavin on a daily basis in high definition. Since he’d last seen him, Gavin hadn’t grown much taller. However, he’d bulked up a little, and become more rugged. When Elijah zoomed in on his face, he could see a faded scar over the bridge of Gavin’s nose; an imperfection no android would ever come to possess.

Elijah wouldn’t describe Gavin as perfect by any means. Perfection was standing by his side in the form of Chloe, model RT600. However, he couldn’t deny that the man on the screen was handsome, even when dressed down in grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt, lounging on the couch.

Even when Gavin was doing nothing of interest, Elijah was fascinated by his quirks. The way he would reach up to scratch his nose when it itched, the look of surprise adorning his features when there was a plot twist taking place on his television screen, one of his hands absentmindedly sliding underneath the hem of his t-shirt to rest on his stomach, exposing the dark happy trail leading under the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Would you like another glass of whiskey, Elijah?”

Elijah startled in his chair. He’d forgotten she was present. He quickly gathered himself.

“Yes, please.”

_

  
Eventually, Gavin switched off his television, and made his way to his bedroom.

_Ah, he’s going to sleep,_ Elijah thought.

However, something unexpected happened. Gavin began to strip himself of his clothes, an action which caused Elijah’s eyes to widen; he never used to sleep in the nude when they were younger. Elijah would know-- they used to share a room.

Thanks to the high quality and automatic switch to night vision, he could see Gavin’s toned stomach, and soft buttocks, along with where that enticing trail of hair led to.

Then, he got into bed, pulling the sheets over himself, much to Elijah’s disappointment.

_

  
That night, Elijah slept naked, and dreamed of his half-brother.

_

  
The next morning, Elijah entered the surveillance room, and nearly dropped his cappuccino. Gavin had just entered the bedroom from his en-suite bathroom, the water from his hair dripping onto his shoulders, and down his chest, travelling swiftly down to a white towel, which was slung dangerously low on his hips.

Elijah’s mouth suddenly went dry. God, he wanted to... what _did_ he want to do?

He carefully placed his cappuccino down on to a coaster, and slowly sat in his black leather chair, eyes never leaving the screen. Then, Gavin removed the towel at a seemingly torturous pace. Elijah bit down on his bottom lip, cock twitching beneath his silk robe.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Gavin was teasing him.

“Chloe.”

“Yes, Elijah?”

He looked to see her by his side. So obedient, always ready to serve.

Perfect.

Elijah smiled.

“On your knees.”

_

  
A few evenings later, Gavin failed to return to the apartment at his usual time. Elijah frowned; he knew Gavin’s daily schedule like the back of his hand, so why wasn’t he home yet? He’d been looking forward to observing him; he disliked it when things didn't go according to plan.

Irritated, Elijah left the surveillance room in favour of going for a swim.

_

  
As one of his RT600 models dried him off some time later, Elijah heard his mobile phone ping. He recognised it as the motion sensor alert in Gavin’s apartment.

The very moment Elijah was dressed in his silk robe, he quickly headed to the surveillance room, dismissing Chloe when she tried to follow him.

He heard Gavin before he saw him on the screen, and he soon registered why.

His half-brother was in his bedroom, underneath a man Elijah didn’t recognise. Gavin and the other man hastily removed each other’s clothes, before grinding their hips together urgently, moans spilling from Gavin’s lips.

He sounded the same as when he was a teenager, voice only a little deeper with age. Memories of Gavin jerking off in the same room while he thought his half-brother was asleep filled Elijah with a wicked sense of nostalgia.

Damp swimming shorts began to feel restrictive as Elijah’s cock hardened beneath the material. Pulling them off, Elijah sighed after freeing his dick. He continued to reminisce as he wrapped a hand around his shaft.

Gavin had never been alone during those lustful evenings. Elijah had made sure of that. They’d touch themselves in tandem with frenzied strokes, coming together under the moonlight. They never spoke about those nights. It was their little secret.

The stranger was now scissoring Gavin open with lubricated fingers, Gavin’s erection bouncing lightly as he squirmed against the sheets. It was Elijah’s first time seeing his half-brother so flushed and desperate.

_Beautiful._

Then, Gavin pushed the man down on to his back, and straddled his hips, before guiding the stranger’s cockhead to his entrance, and sinking down.

“Fuck,” Elijah moaned, watching the screen intently, his thumb spreading pre-come over the head of his cock.

After what felt like an eternity, Gavin finally began to move, bouncing up and down on the man’s dick with a practiced ease that told of a long string of sexual encounters before tonight.

_“So fucking big, fuck,”_ Gavin cursed.

Elijah smirked. Even after all of these years, Gavin still had a foul mouth.

However, the next words that left Gavin’s lips stunned him like a slap to the face.

_“Ah, fuck-- Elijah.”_

Was it a slip of the tongue? Did the stranger happen to have the same name?

Did Gavin know?

Either way, Elijah gasped, increasing the pace at which he stroked his cock.

“Gavin--”

As the man gripped his hips, Gavin rode him more vigorously, his cock leaking pre-come. He seemed to be close.

Elijah’s pumps never slowed, so close to his own climax; he just needed something, anything--

Then, Gavin gazed ahead, eyes looking directly into the very camera Elijah was watching him from-- and smirked.

The shock of Gavin knowing was more than enough to push Elijah over the edge, coming all over his hand.

Not long after, Gavin came with a cry, streams of white hitting his stomach, and collapsed on top of the stranger.

Reality hit Elijah like a bucket of ice cold water, refusing to give him time to bask in the afterglow.

Gavin _knew._

_

  
Before, Elijah’s daily life was satisfactory, yet predictable.

Now, he’d finally found the adrenaline rush he’d been craving.


End file.
